legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vic Criss
Victor "Vic" Criss is one of the bullies in Henry Bowers' gang in Stephen King's It. He is portrayed by Gabe Khouth in the 1990 miniseries and by Logan Thompson in the 2017 film. Biography Book Henry, Victor Criss, and Belch would often pick on the Losers, the seven main characters. While chasing after one of them, Mike Hanlon, they engaged in a rock fight with the Losers and lost. Henry swore to kill them all. As they made their way into the sewer to fight IT, Henry and his friends followed them in to kill them. The group separated, an act which led to their deaths, save Henry who was traumatized by his encounter with IT. IT assumed the form of Frankenstein's Monster and ripped off Victor's head. Miniseries Similar to the novel, Vic is portrayed as one of the two best friends of Henry Bowers, aside from Belch Huggins. He is the overall smallest member of the Bowers Gang and, like them, has a more greaser-esque appearance than the novel, including a gray jacket and a haircut resembling Henry's. However, he is also given a more minor role than the novel and behaves somewhat differently: Whilst having good morals in the book and being disturbed by Henry's increasing sociopathy, Victor shows much less reluctance to go along with his malice in the miniseries, with the one exception when Henry tries to carve his name on Ben Hanscom's belly with a switchblade, causing Victor to remark "Come on, don't really cut him". His death is also different from the book. Rather than death by decapitation at the hands of IT in the form of Frankenstein's Monster, Vic is killed by IT in the form of "Deadlights" after being ordered to splinter off during an ambush on the Losers and chase them towards Henry and Belch who would be lying in wait. Film Vic is one of the main antagonists of the Losers, alongside Henry Bowers and co. His physical character is designed in a 1980s punkish type, and he is shown with bleached hair. Vic rides in the backseat of Belch's Trans-Am, and doesn't seem to have much of a part in tormenting Mike Hanlon with Henry and Belch, after Mike has a disturbing encounter with IT in a butcher's shop. In the deleted scene, Vic asked Henry of his "old man" get into him about losing the switchblade. However, he is shown beating Mike up with the Gang later, and takes part in the rock fight before departing with Belch. Later, Vic is shown with Henry and Belch while Henry is shooting objects for fun. He is shown to be scared of Butch Bowers, Henry's father, when he comes over, and scares Henry into submission by shooting the ground with his pistol. Vic later asks Henry if he is okay while Henry is trying to recover from his father's abuse. Henry doesn't answer; he just walks over to the mailbox, where is a balloon hovering over the box, completely oblivious to all else. Inside Henry finds his lost pocketknife, and murders his father. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-06-22 at 4.33.01 PM.png Category:Characters that hail from the Stephen King universe Category:Characters Category:Teenage Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Blondes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Logan Thompson Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Book Characters Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Abusers